Crime Square
Crime Square is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fiftieth overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the sixth and penultimate case in the region. Plot Upon the discovery that The Followers of Freedom planned to kill James Marsden during a speech in Times Square, the GPA raced to New York City to stop their plan. When they arrived, they surrounded the area with patrol cars and escorted James to safety. After securing the area, Penelope told the team that she'd discovered a body on a nearby rooftop. There, the pair found the body of anarchist Victus Storme, an anarchist symbol carved into his forehead. Nia confirmed the cause of death was blood loss following the cuts to the forehead, telling them to keep an eye out for a paper knife. The pair first spoke to James about what had occurred during the event before suspecting his bodyguard Tristan Wilson and Head of Forensics Anthony Rosewater. Takagi then informed the team that anarchist leader Thaddeus Lloyd was calling them. The team spoke to Thaddeus via videocall who demanded they catch his friend's killer before sunset or there would be retaliation. After Takagi traced the call to an airstrip outside the city, the pair headed there and, while finding no trace of Thaddeus, suspected croupier Marshall Rodwell and First Lady Stephanie Marsden. As it turned to sunset, Anastasia insisted that Thaddeus was holding Anthony at gunpoint in Times Square. The team raced to Times Square where they found Thaddeus pointing a gun at Anthony. Thaddeus then told them that Anthony was a traitor and that he would set an example for people who betray him. He then aimed the gun at Anthony and a loud shot resonated through the square. When the dust settled, the team saw that Riya had shot Thaddeus in the hand. With Anthony out of danger, the team arrested Thaddeus and continued the investigation, incriminating Thaddeus as the killer. When confronted, Thaddeus denied the accusations, insisting he'd never hurt his friend. After Bradley told him they'd found his DNA on the weapon, Thaddeus cracked, saying that death was the cost of betrayal. Thaddeus explained that he and Victus planned to kill James together, spending nights organizing the assassination so the anarchists would conquer. On the day before the assassination, Thaddeus spotted Victus mailing a letter and broke into the mailbox, discovering a letter addressed to the White House detailing the entire assassination plot. Outraged, Thaddeus waited until the day of the hit and cornered Victus on the rooftop, demanding to know why he had betrayed The Followers of Freedom. Victus confessed that he wanted to leave the anarchist gang, writing the letter in the hope that he would get immunity for all his previous crimes as an anarchist so he could begin his new life. Infuriated by his friend's betrayal, Thaddeus carved an anarchist symbol into his forehead as a reminder of where his loyalties should lie. He then made the videocall to the GPA to redirect them to the airstrip so Anthony would be vulnerable to attack, confessing that his murder attempt on Anthony was to slay the other traitor in his gang. In court, a furious Judge Armstrong sentenced him to life imprisonment in solitary confinement for the assassination plot on the President, the murder of Victus Storme and the attempted murder of Anthony Rosewater. Post-trial, the player and Bradley headed back to the rooftop to tie any remaining loose ends. The pair soon found a GPS device which, after being analyzed by Takagi, revealed Victus had been to the airstrip. The pair then headed there and found a locked box belonging to the anarchists. Inside the box, they found the torn letter Victus tried to send to the White House. Anya examined the letter and confirmed it contained details of how the anarchists collected the hallucinogenic drugs, prompting the pair to confront Thaddeus in jail. Thaddeus confessed that his gang never had any interest in drugs, revealing that he'd been contacted to create a smokescreen for the real mastermind behind the operation. In return, the mastermind helped them plan the assassination of James Marsden. When asked who the contact was, Thaddeus refused to say, instead telling Bradley that he had the eyes of a murderer. A while later, Takagi comforted Bradley following Thaddeus' statement, insisting that he was a good person in her eyes. Meanwhile, Riya requested the player's help in organizing a party for Anthony following the ordeal. After setting up lights and beverages in Times Square, Riya reunited Anthony with their children, Raj and Charlotte. Anthony then expressed his gratitude to the player, thanking them for helping him close a dark chapter of his life for good. After the party, the team reconvened on the plane where Bradley recounted how the anarchists were only there to create a smokescreen for the true operation mastermind. With this, the team realized that James Marsden could still be in danger. Suddenly, before they had time to do anything, a panicked Connor entered the room, declaring that there had been an explosion on Air Force One... Summary Victim *'Victus Storme' (found with an anarchist symbol carved into his forehead) Murder Weapon *'Paper Knife' Killer *'Thaddeus Lloyd' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an anti-government badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an anti-government badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect studies anarchist culture. *The suspect drinks gin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer studies anarchist culture. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer wears an anti-government pin. *The killer has AB+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rooftop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirt Mound; New Suspect: James Marsden) *Ask James Marsden about the day's events. (New Crime Scene: Times Square) *Investigate Times Square. (Clues: Trash Can, Coat) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Tech) *Examine Broken Tech. (Result: Earpiece) *Analyze Earpiece. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *See if Tristan Wilson saw anything suspicious. *Examine Coat. (Result: Shredded Letters) *Examine Shredded Letters. (Result: Letters from Victus; New Suspect: Anthony Rosewater) *Question Anthony Rosewater about his letters from the victim. *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Bloodied Page) *Analyze Bloodied Page. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies anarchist culture) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Thaddeus Lloyd via videocall. (Attribute: Thaddeus has military training and studies anarchist culture; New Crime Scene: Airstrip) *Investigate Airstrip. (Clues: Open Diary, Broken Jewellery) *Examine Open Diary. (Result: Meet-Up With Thaddeus; New Suspect: Marshall Rodwell) *Confront Marshall Rodwell over his meeting with Thaddeus. (Attribute: Marshall studies anarchist culture) *Examine Broken Jewellery. (Result: Diamante Necklace; New Suspect: Stephanie Marsden) *Question Stephanie Marsden over her presence at the airstrip. (Attribute: Stephanie has military training) *Investigate Fire Escape. (Clues: CCTV Camera, Backpack, Paper Knife) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (04:00:00) *Confront Tristan Wilson about going to the rooftop. (Attribute: Tristan studies anarchist culture and has military training) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Rose Brooch) *Speak to Anthony Rosewater about his brooch in Victus' backpack. (Attribute: Anthony studies anarchist culture and has military training) *Examine Paper Knife. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin, Tristan drinks gin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Thaddeus Lloyd from shooting Anthony. (Attribute: Thaddeus drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Terrace) *Investigate Terrace. (Clues: Golden Pieces, Torn Flyer) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Heart Locket) *Analyze Heart Locket. (04:00:00) *Question Stephanie Marsden about her former relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Stephanie studies anarchist culture and drinks gin) *Speak to James about the victim wanting his wife back. (Attribute: James has military training, studies anarchist culture and drinks gin) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Anarchist Flyer) *Confront Marshall Rodwell about joining The Followers of Freedom. (Attribute: Marshall has military training and drinks gin) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Broken Camera, Victus' Necklace) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Victus' Camera) *Analyze Victus' Camera. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-government badge) *Analyze Victus' Necklace. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (6/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (6/7) *Investigate Rooftop. (Clue: Broken Tech) *Examine Broken Tech. (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device. (05:00:00) *Investigate Airstrip. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (03:00:00) *Confront Thaddeus about the drug operation. (Reward: Anarchist Suit) *See what Riya wants to do. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Times Square. (Clues: Crate, Pieces) *Examine Create. (Result: Beverages) *Examine Pieces. (Result: Lights) *Meet Anthony in Times Square. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases